bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Gilded General Weiss
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40025 |no = 795 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 259 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 96 |movespeed_attack = 8 |movespeed_skill = 8 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 116, 120, 131, 135, 143, 147, 151, 155 |normal_distribute = 15, 11, 25, 21, 7, 7, 7, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 48, 52, 56, 60, 78, 82, 86, 90, 108, 112, 116, 120, 138, 142, 146, 152, 158, 164 |sbb_distribute = 8, 5, 5, 5, 8, 5, 5, 5, 8, 5, 5, 5, 8, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = A tactician who succeeded in helping many people to evacuate during the great war with the gods. He served as bait for his own final strategic ploy, facing off against the enemy as a lone sorcerer. He also used the intel he gained from his beloved birds as they spied from the skies, rendering him able to keep up with the God Army's movements. Determining his enemy's weak points from the heavens, the god army learned to fear him. His limitless lightning is said to have been able to split the gods in half. |summon = Don't fear defeat. Those who survive us will surely do away with our regrets. |fusion = Let's conserve our energy. It's important to get plenty of rest before heading off to battle. |evolution = We don't know when to expect supplies, so holding our position would be foolish. We must move out. | hp_base = 4128 |atk_base = 1040 |def_base = 961 |rec_base = 1637 | hp_lord = 5821 |atk_lord = 1554 |def_lord = 1617 |rec_lord = 2011 | hp_anima = 6564 |rec_anima = 1813 |atk_breaker = 1752 |def_breaker = 1419 |atk_guardian = 1356 |def_guardian = 1815 |rec_guardian = 1912 |def_oracle = 1518 | hp_oracle = 5524 |rec_oracle = 2308 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 240 |def_bonus = 560 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 16 |ls = Combat Ambition |lsdescription = Small reduction in BB gauge amount consumed during BB & large boost to drop rate of BC produced during Spark |lsnote = 15~20% reduction in BB gauge consumed during BB, 70% boost to drop rate of BC produced during Spark |lstype = Brave Burst |bb = Thunder General's Command |bbdescription = Greatly boosts Atk for all allies for 3 turns |bbnote = 115% boost |bbtype = Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 25 |sbb = Varze Digora |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies & probable large decrease in enemy's Atk and Def for 1 turn |sbbnote = 25% chance to reduce 50% of Atk and/or Def stats |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 420 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 40024 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}